


The Time Of Good Bye

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Where A Human Belongs [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Demon Realm (The Owl House), Family, Family Feels, Found Family, Goodbyes are hard, Luz goes home, Mentor Eda Clawthorne, Mentor-Protégé Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, The Human Realm (The Owl House), family by choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: After a phone call and a conversation between Mother and Daughter, the time has come for Luz to return back to the Human Realm.
Relationships: Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: Where A Human Belongs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146842
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	The Time Of Good Bye

Edalyn Clawthorne had been in the middle of preparing that evening's supper and going over the next day's delivery route for her potion businesses when the sound of a high pitched, tinkling sound came from under the mess on the table. It wasn't hard for her to recognize the demon tongue that Luz had put for when her mother, Camila Noceda, called. Her apprentice, in her haste to meet up with Willow and Gus, had left her Human Realm scroll behind, and wouldn't be back for at least another hour or so. Debating whether if it was worth the risk of letting the devil eggs to grow possessed, she used a hand towel to clean her hands before going to retrieve the phone. According to the time on the screen, in dark, block letters, it was around five in the morning, while it was almost four in the afternoon.

Digging through the pile and finding the scroll towards the edge, she lifted it up. Instead of the normal screensaver of Amity, Willow, Gus, and her apprentice there was a green screen with a picture of a human woman, looking slightly like Luz. Over top, there was "Mami" in big, white letters with two circles, red and green, in the middle. Recalling the basic lessens of using human technology, she pressed the green button.

"Hello?" she said, confusion lingering in her voice. "Umm, this is Edalyn Clawthorne. Is there something that you need?"

"Hello," the person on the other end said, hesitant. "Why do you have my daughter's phone? Where is she at?"

"My ap-Luz is off with her friends at the moment," she said, straightening up and going over back to the Devil eggs, relieved to find them still angelic. "She should be back in an hour or two just in time for dinner."

"What on earth got my daughter up before seven?" Camilia Noceda asked, shocked. "I could barely get her up at eight for her to get to school at eight-thirty. What did you do, bribe her?"

Eda frowned. It was supposed to be hard to wake her apprentice up in the morning? Where did her apprentice's mother get that thought? Since taking her in as her apprentice, she had to bribe her to sleep in until at least dawn instead of waking her up at five in the morning for magic lessens or some other reason. "We must be talking about different people," she replied, slightly amused. "It's hard to keep her from waking me up before its even dawn here."

“Dios Mio! Como hizo?” Camilia questioned Eda. “You need to teach me your trick. That will come handy for when she goes to the school in the next town over. Her bus will be arriving fifteen minutes past five every morning so whatever you do to make her get up so early is something I need to know.”

“Uhh…” The Owl Lady was lost for words. She had no words to explain the reason why Luz woke up so early. Luz had done it the very first day of her apprenticeship, and made her assume she was like that in the Human Realm.

“Eda!” The familiar stomps and slamming of the front door of the house broke her from her stupor. “I’m home. “Huele bien! What’s for supper?”

“Kiddo.” Eda met her halfway through the house, holding the phone out to her. “Your mother is on her scroll. She wants to talk to you.”

“Why is Mami calling?” Luz sat her school bag in the closet, out of reach of Hooty. “I normally text her at night? Did something happen, Eda?”

“I don’t know, Kiddo,” Eda said, exasperated, handing her the phone. “Talk to her. I need to finish your share of Devil Eggs before they grow Possessed. I don’t want you getting sick again, Kiddo.”

“Okay.” Luz took the phone, watching her mentor approach her. “Hi, Mami.”

___

Eda had just settled the food at the table and began to split Luz’s share of the food away King’s and her own when her apprentice, puffy eyed and sniffling, entered the kitchen. Silent as a mouse, the human teenager settled at the table, staring silently as her plate was placed before her. It wasn’t until a few moments passed did the older woman noticed her apprentice didn’t touch her food.

“Okay, spill it, Kid,” she said, pushing her food away from her. “What is troubling you?”

“It’s nothing,” she said, using her plastic fork to push food around her plate. “I don’t want to bother you, Eda.”

“It has to be something,” the girl’s mentor said. “Normally, by now, you are asking questions about the food that we are eating or babbling about the lessens at Hexide. So, tell me what is wrong.”

“Camp ends in three weeks,” Luz explained, meeting her mentor’s worried gaze. “S-s-she says that I need to come home at the end of the week, Eda. S-s-something happened, and she won’t tell what it is. I’m scared that something bad happened, and she doesn’t want to tell me until I’m there with her.”

“Oh, Luz,” she sighed, rising to her feet and coming over to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she patted her head gently. “If your Mother wants you home at the end of the week instead of that moment, it musn’t be something bad.”

“I’m still scared,” she confessed, worry coming over her face. “I’m scared that I will go back to what I was before coming to the Isles.”

“You aren’t alone anymore,” reassured the mentor, causing Luz to brighten faintly. “You have Amity, Willow, Gus, King, Lilith, the Blight Twins, and I, kid. While you will be residing in the Human Realm, you still have a home here in this realm.”

“Thank you, Eda,” she said, beginning to eat her meal. “I will remember that.”

“Good,” The Owl Lady hummed, nodding.

____

Not even two days later, after helping Luz pack all the belongings she got from her residence in the Owl House and making copies of the memory frames, it was time for her to return home. It just wasn’t hard for Luz but also for Eda. Even though her apprentice had been living with them only for seven weeks now, she had become part of her small family, and having her leave felt like ripping her heart in half.

“Now do you have the textbooks that Principal Bump gave you?” she asked one final time, fighting the urge to refuse Luz to leave. After hearing everything she went through back in the Human Realm, she felt like it was sentencing her to the death penalty. “I don’t want to come across a stray textbook while cleaning your bedroom, and have to sneak it to you, Luz.”

“For the fifth time, yes Eda,” Luz said, unzipping her school bag to shove in another piece of clothing that she found on the floor. “I packed all the basic necessities first before going to grab anything else that I want to bring with me back to the Human Realm.”

“Just don’t forget to put them at the bus stop every fifth day of the week for Owlbert to pick up,” the teenager’s mentor added as her apprentice approached the closet, the door that would be returning her to her Native Realm. “And if anyone bothers you or messes with you just tell me, and I will be there in a snap of my finger, Kiddo.”

Luz, placing her bag on the floor, dashed over to Eda, throwing her arms around her mentor’s frame and burying her face into her clothes. “I’m going to miss you, Oraculi. Please don’t forget me.”

“There is nothing that make me forget a whirlwind like you, Luz,” The Owl Lady said with a chuckle. “You were the very reason why I now have a reason why to keep fighting and keep drinking my lousy Elixirs every day. Now, you should be going before your Mother calls. Don’t need to worry or make her suspicious why you aren’t there when she goes to pick you up from the bus stop.”

Deflating and going to pick up her bag, the fourteen-year-old gave a short nod. “I’ll leave my first batch of homework for Owlbert starting next Friday,” she promised before turning to face the open portal. “I love you, Eda,” the human teenager said after a moment. “One day I will return to the Boiling Isles to finish my apprenticeship with you and education at Hexide.”

“I will prepare your bedroom for when that happens,” Eda assured the teen, smiling forcefully. “And make sure to stock up on anything human that you may need.”

“Bye, Eda,” Luz said, picking up her bag and beginning to approach the portal.

“I love you too, kiddo,” the teenager’s mentor called as the fourteen-year-old disappeared through the portal and left her other half of her life behind for the unseeable future.


End file.
